Apocalypse
by ZombieRedfox
Summary: So this is the story I came up with for the Gajevy Tumblr project as part of the fuckyeahgajevy blog. It is an AU story of course and I also created two illustrations to go along with this story. They can be found on my DeviantArt and Tumblr page. Hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Prologue

**So this is the story I came up with for the Gajevy Tumblr project as part of the fuckyeahgajevy blog. It is an AU story of course and I also created two illustrations to go along with this story. They can be found on my DeviantArt page: .com.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**August, X795**

_Three years have passed since the world that we knew and loved came to an end. How all of this happened and why no one knows for sure. The only thing we know for sure is that in X792 was when the first incident was reported. There was an accident at the Bureau of Magical Development; an explosion occurred which released a strange purple cloud into the air...it spread quickly to nearby cities, killing everyone that came in contact with it. Though it seems to have stopped spreading any further, there were unexpected side effects that no one could have ever foreseen. The deceased, casualties of this mysterious cloud, soon got back up, walking around and completely mindless. They began attacking people, biting them and sometimes...eating them. Anyone bitten by one of these...things, becomes infected with this disease which eventually leads to their death. The victims of these attacks then become like them..._

_Many people have tried to find out the secret of this cloud and of this "disease" as we have called it, but all have failed. Even mages have even tried to help, but somehow the cloud has hindered all magic. We must use magic sparingly these days...another side effect that we did not expect._

_It didn't take long for this plague to spread quickly throughout Fiore, soon it was reaching neighboring countries. Cities fell due to this tragedy as well as most of the magic guilds. The surviving guild members have since rejoined different guilds, combining all their efforts to saving lives and fighting to take back our world. Magnolia is now one of the few remaining large cities that are still left standing. The walls that surround the city have served their usefulness by keeping the infected out. Fairy Tail has now become a headquarters for those trying to fight this madness, a safe haven for survivors who need help._

_Although our city has not been hit by this plague, our supplies are limited. We must venture out of the walls in well prepared groups from time to time, looking for much needed supplies and possible survivors. We have lost so many friends and allies since all of this started. So many losses and yet I haven't the tears anymore to shed for our fallen friends. It seems that no matter how well we may be prepared for our ventures, not everyone comes back safely._

_And then that day came...that was the day I feared would happen one day._

_I will never be able to forget...my dearest Gajeel..._


	2. Chapter 1

_It was just a routine supply run that Gajeel, Panther Lily and I went on with Natsu, Gray and Erza. We went to small town nearby that had recently fallen to this plague, searching for anyone that might have survived and much needed supplies. These days' traveling by foot was no longer an option and since our magic must be used sparingly, our only choice are the four wheelers that were once powered by our magic. We converted our own to battery power in order to get around. Poor Gajeel though, even with limited magic use he's still a dragon slayer so his motion sickness is still somewhat of a problem._

_When we reached the small town, none of us could have predicted what would happen...what we almost lost...what I almost lost._

* * *

"Alright, let's get this done quickly and quietly like always. If there are any of these things lingering about we don't want to draw attention to ourselves," Erza announced as she gave her usual instructions before searches. "Gray and Natsu will come with me. Levy you go with Gajeel and Lily. We meet back here at the four-wheeler in one hour."

With that, the small group split and exited the four-wheeler. Each time they made these trips their one goal was to search for supplies and hopefully survivors. The two groups went their separate ways, moving silently and always on guard. In these times, not being aware of their own surroundings could prove to be fatal.

"Let's check out that building over there" Gajeel spoke in a hushed tone, pointing to a large building in the distance. "It looks like it might be a warehouse, which means there should be some kind of supplies."

The group of three exited the four-wheeler, being sure to keep an eye out on their surrounding environment. Sure it would be a lot easier and faster to search the town if they remained in the four-wheeler, but the noise from it would be sure to draw attention to them. They learned the hard way that the less noise they make the better.

As the trio walked closer to the building, Gajeel began to look it over. "Lily and I will go in and check things out, make sure the coast is clear. You wait out here until I give a signal that it's safe, shrimp" the dragon slayer said as he approached a door on the side of the building.

Levy crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. She didn't like being left behind, especially since she had fought so hard to become much stronger for her friends. "I hate it when you make me wait outside...but alright" Levy huffed. Even now, Gajeel was still as protective of her as ever. She hated it and yet loved it at the same time.

"You two be careful. The town may look deserted but those things could be hiding anywhere" Levy said as she leaned against the wall of the building. "If there's any trouble give me a signal."

"We'll be fine, shrimp. Just keep an eye out around here. If any of those things show up, give me a signal, gi hee."

Levy rolled her eyes and smirked as she watched Gajeel and PantherLily enter into the building. These were always some of the tensest moments for her – the waiting, especially now with the town being so quiet. The bluenette looked around, the sun no longer shown as brightly as it used to thanks to that mysterious purple cloud. It not only effected the people, but the atmosphere as well as evident in the eerily tinted sky. Levy let out a heavy sigh as she recalled the days when the sun would shine brightly, its warmth giving her comfort, but those days were long gone.

Ten minutes had passed when Levy pushed herself from the wall, hearing a sudden commotion going on inside which was followed by a yell – no, more like a roar that made her tremble.

"Gajeel!" she cried out, she knew that roar anywhere. The bluenette rushed over to the nearest window and peered inside. It was dark inside but she was soon able to spot Gajeel and Lily along with 'them'. The two were standing on top of some crates, surrounded by infected people who were reaching desperately up to grab hold of them.

"There are too many of them, Gajeel!" Panther Lily shouted as he spread his wings to fly out of reach of the infected.

"Where the hell did they all come from?!" Gajeel shouted, swiping at the infected with his giant iron sword. Several had their heads severed as Gajeel swung his sword relentlessly at the crowd of infected.

"It looks like we found most of the town's people! They must have all been locked up in here after they were infected!" The Exceed exclaimed as he began to float down, his magic quickly leaving him.

With their magic running out quickly, Levy looked around hoping to find a way to get them out. There was no door or window near them that she could gain access to. She ran around the building to the spot she assumed Gajeel and Panther Lily were at. The wall looked old and fragile, so without a of hesitation Levy did the only thing she could think of; knowing the backlash would be regrettable.

"Solid Script: Explosion!" Levy shouted, make an opening that was hopefully large enough for Gajeel and Lily to escape through.

Dust filled the air around them as Levy coughed ,waiting for the cloud to clear up. Her spell worked as she looked inside the hole she made and yelled out. "Gajeel! Lily! Quickly, this way!"

Gajeel looked over to see Levy motioning for them, but the noise also grabbed the attention of the infected as well. "Hang on cat!" Gajeel said as he grabbed hold of Lily, holding onto the Exceed tightly as he leapt off the crates cleared a path towards the hole in the wall, using the last of his magic.

With the three of them dangerously low on magic, they quickly escaped from the building. Gajeel handed Panther Lily to Levy as he fought of the few infected that tried to follow them, and that was when she noticed the blood on his arm. "G-Gajeel, your arm! What happened in there?" the bluenette shouted, fear in her voice as she pointed to the spot on his forearm that was bleeding. She could feel knots building up in the pit of her stomach as she began to see more clearly that it wasn't a cut or a scratch. It was a bite.

"They came from nowhere...there were too many of them and..." Gajeel said as his voice trailed off, tearing off bits of his clothing as he tied it around the bite. He tightened it as much as he could, trying to keep the infection from spreading through his body.

"I couldn't do anything to help him," the Exceed said defeatedly, hanging his head in shame as his voice trembled. "If only I had enough magic I could have flown us to safety..."

Levy felt the knots in her stomach turning even more.

For a moment she thought she would pass out, but she had to remain calm. Levy found that she was having trouble remaining strong after seeing Gajeel like this. Her lip began to quiver as the tears she thought she had long lost began to flow down her cheeks.

"W-We...we need to get back to Fairy Tail...Porlyusica...she can help you...I know she can!" Levy cried out as she fought hard to contain the tears.

It didn't take long for the small explosion to attract the attention of the infected in the town. They began to appear from all directions; those people, though slow moving as they were, came out into the open and headed directly towards the trio.

"So...this is how it will end..." Levy mumbled under her breath, thinking that this would be her last moment alive. She looked up at Gajeel who still had fight in him despite his magic being depleted. The bluenette wrapped her arm around his waist as she stood next to him. At least she would die with the one she loved the most in this world.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

Levy looked up to see fire surrounding them is it burned the infected people around them. "Natsu?" she muttered as she turned around to see their comrades standing behind them.

"Hurry before more show up!" Gray shouted, motioning for the trio to follow them. "We're getting out of here now!"

On their way back to the four-wheeler, Levy kept her arm around Gajeel as she helped him back to their way out. "What happened back there?" Natsu asked, looking at the blood soaked cloth wrapped around Gajeel's arm. His eyes widened as the silence from his comrades gave away the answer to his question.

"You... Were bitten?" Erza asked as beads of sweet started forming on the iron dragon's brow. The red head pulled out her sword, ready to behead Gajeel and end his suffering until Levy stood in front of him.

"No! I won't let you!" Levy cried out. "We can save him...Porlyusica can save him, I know she can!"

"Levy..." Gajeel said in a low voice.

Erza's arm trembled as she held the sword up to her comrades, but she soon lowered it. "Alright...get in. We're leaving immediately. But if you do anything that makes me suspect you are becoming like them. I will not hesitate" Erza said, her hand still holding onto the hilt of her sword.

"Thank you..." Levy said in a low voice as she helped Gajeel into the four-wheeler. She placed Lily in his lap before climbing in herself. "You're going to be alright, Gajeel..." she kept repeating over and over as she continued to cling to the dragon slayer as the group sped off back to Magnolia.

"You're going to be alright, Gajeel...you just have to be..."


	3. Chapter 2

_We arrived back in Magnolia with heavy hearts. Not only did we not manage to find anything on our trip out, but one of us was bitten. As we rushed through the streets towards the guild, our only hope rested on Porlyusica. When we arrive, Erza and Gray informed Master Makarov about what happened as Natsu and I helped Gajeel into the guild and to the infirmary where Porlyusica spent many of her days now, working and slaving to find a way to save everyone._

* * *

"Porlyusica, we need your help...please!" Levy called out as Gajeel was brought into the infirmary. They placed him on the table as the old healer walked over to look at him. She took one look at the dragon slayer and knew exactly what happened.

"You were bitten?! How long ago?!" Porlyusica asked, alarmed.

"About 30 minutes ago...we were on a supply run and he was overpowered by those things." Natsu said as he looked down at his fellow dragon slayer. Sweat was forming on the iron dragon's brow as his breathing became deeper. "You can help him, right?" Natsu wondered. Like Levy, he still had hope that there was something Porlyusica could do.

"You dragon slayers are so damn reckless" the old healer said. Any other day she wouldn't have even bothered trying to treat a bitten victim, but today was different. "It appears that today may be your lucky day. I believe I may have found a cure finally, but it's untested."

A cure? Levy's eyes lit up as she felt the knots in my stomach starting to loosen up, even if only for a little bit. She held onto Gajeel's hand tightly, not wanting to leave his side as she listened to the old healer explain that it was untested and may not work. The bluenette felt her heart drop as the glimmer of hope began to fade from her eyes.

"Do it. Test it out on me," a raspy voice said aloud. "I'll be your damn guinea pig."

"Gajeel, are you sure? I mean, I don't want to lose you but what if it doesn't work? What if something happens and it makes things worse? What if..." the bluenette carried on as the tears began forming in her eyes again. But she soon felt a cold, yet gentle, hand on her face. She looked down to see Gajeel smiling up at her; even after being bitten he was still fighting.

"I ain't ready to throw in the towel just yet, Levy." Gajeel said, hoping that his words would reassure her and help the bluenette find the strength inside herself to continue fighting next to him.

After hearing his request to be the test subject, Porlyusica walked over to her table and grabbed a beaker that held a green colored liquid in it that had a rather unpleasant smell.

"The usual time for a person to turn is roughly 48 hours. I am going to have to inject this directly into your heart in order for it to spread more quickly through your body. We won't know for sure if it works until your 48 hours is up."

"That's it!? That's the big plan?! Drink this shit and hope for the best?!" Gajeel barked as he sat up quickly.

"Do you have a better idea?!" Porlyusica snapped back at the dragon, as she tended to do.

"Now lie back down and remain absolutely still. I would hate to miss and cause you anymore pain." the healer said as she held up a rather large syringe. Levy thought she was going to faint from seeing the needle. She gulped and wanted to look away but she didn't. She stayed there next to Gajeel, gripping his hand tightly as Porlyusica walked over and raised up his shirt.

"This will hurt, I won't lie." Porlyusica stated dryly as she looked for the right spot on his chest to insert the needle. She made a small dot with the pen she kept behind her ear at all times. Gajeel laid there expecting a simple shot from a needle, but instead he saw the healer raise the needle up above him.

"O-Oi...what the hell are ya' do-" Gajeel was cut off by Porlyusica bringing the syringe down quickly in one swift motion as the needle penetrated his skin. Gajeel gasped out loud in pain as he felt the needle make a direct hit on his heart, his hand tightening around Levy's hand.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Porlyusica said as she pulled the syringe out and turned away from the dragon slayer. Levy and Natsu looked on to see if Gajeel could notice a difference in how he felt. "It's not going to be effective immediately." the healer said, her back to the mages. She couldn't see what they were doing but she had a feeling that they were waiting for an immediate reaction.

Levy let go of the dragon slayer's hand for a moment as she walked over and grabbed a wet cloth. She brought it back over and gently patted Gajeel's forehead, wiping the sweat from his head. "The fever. Its already started." she muttered as she felt the warmth of his forehead. Her eyes narrowed sadly as she continued to care for her dragon.

Porlyusica walked back over and felt his pulse. She noticed the sorrow in Levy's eyes and sighed. "He's going to have to endure the fever until the cure can begin to take effect."

There was a moment of silence as Porlyusica continued to check the dragon's vitals. "His pulse is down a bit and his breathing has become exasperated all symptoms of infected bites. I will have to continue to observe him for the next 48 hours. That means you are confined to Fairy Tail until then!" the Porlyusica announced.

Gajeel sat up, pulled his shirt down and rubbed the spot Porylusica stuck him. In forty-eight hours they would know if this cure worked or not, but the wait was going to agonizing.

"I'm going outside to get some air..." Gajeel grumbled as he hopped down off the examination table and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Levy called out, "I'm coming with you."

Gajeel didn't stop and wait for Levy, he continued walking out of the infirmary and down a hallway.

"Gajeel! I said wait up!" Levy called out again as she trotted after him down the hallway. "Why won't you stop?"

"I don't want you getting near me!" Gajeel spat in a harsh tone. Levy stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened. She felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes again as she looked to the ground.

"I...didn't mean it like that," Gajeel muttered as he walked over to her. "I've been infected...last thing any of us need is for you to be around me. What if this cure doesn't work? What if I turn and attack you?" the dragon asked, placing his hand on her chin and raising her head back up.

Levy's hand reached up and grabbed hold of his, "The cure will work! I know it will...I have faith and so should you!" she said in a much louder voice than her normal tone. "I want to stay with you...until the end!"

Gajeel's eyes widened as a smile crept onto his face. "You're still stubborn as ever, huh shrimp?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the bluenette. He could feel his heart beating faster, not from infection, but from the fact that Levy wanted to stay with him.

"Alright...but keep this on you," Gajeel said as he reached behind his back and pulled out a rather large knife, handing it to Levy. "If I should turn...use this on me..."

The script mage looked down at the knife, hesitant about taking it, but she nodded and took the knife from Gajeel. "It won't come to that though" she said, looking up at him and smiling.

With that, the two mages walked outside of the guild. Gajeel walked over to some rocks that were behind the guild and took a seat. Levy took a seat next to him and placed her hand on his knee as she leaned against him.

"The sun is setting." she said in a low voice. Why she chose that of all things to say was beyond her. She supposed it would help take their minds off of what was going on at the moment.

Gajeel grunted and gave her a nod, "Yeah, it is." he mumbled. He looked next to him to see a frown on Levy's face. Gajeel placed his hand on top of hers and leaned in close to her, resting his head against hers. The two said nothing more as they both watched the sunset together.


	4. Chapter 3

_Gajeel allowed me to stay by his side during those forty-eight hours. I could see the suffering that he was going through in his eyes even as he tried to hide it from me and everyone. He had no idea that I was suffering just as much as he was on the inside. It was killing me to see him have to go through this, but there was no chance that I could leave him alone at a time like this...I loved him after all..._

* * *

"The fever has gotten worse!" Levy said as she and Panther Lily lugged a much weakened Gajeel into the infirmary. It had been forty-five hours since Porlyusica administered the cure to Gajeel. "Can't you do something?" the bluenette asked as she helped sit Gajeel on the examining table.

The Porlyusica walked over to the dragon slayer, he was sweating profusely as he clinched his teeth firmly. Even his breathing had even become much harsher sounding and shorter. She grabbed a cloth and wiped some of the sweat from his bro, but each time she did it would just return. "He's experiencing the symptoms of the infected," Porlyusica said. "There's nothing that I can do. He still has about three hours then his suffering will be over, one way or the other."

Levy did not like the way Porlyusica said that. _One way or the other._ Either the syringe would work or Gajeel would turn into one of those things, which meant death for him. In a morbid sense of the way, the healer was right. Putting him out of his misery would be better than becoming one of those things.

"No!" Levy shouted as she shook her head frantically. "He won't become one of those things! He won't!" she shouted as she fought back the tears.

Panther Lily sat next to his partner on the examining table, taking over for Porlyusica and trying his best to bring Gajeel's fever down with cold wet clothes. He stopped and looked up at Levy as she cried out. He felt the same way she did, "Don't worry, Levy...he's too damn stubborn to give in to this disease." The Exceed said solemly with a smirk on his face, hoping it would help calm the bluenette down.

Levy looked down at the Exceed and nodded. "You're right, Lily." she agreed, taking a seat next to the dragon slayer.

At that time, Master Makarov, Natsu and the others entered into the infirmary after hearing about Gajeel's fever getting worse. The guild master looked at the clock on the wall, "It's coming down to the last few hours," he said, walking over to the dragon slayer. "I think maybe it's best if we restrain him for his safety as well as our own."

No one liked the idea of strapping Gajeel down to the examining table, but Makarov was right. If the cure didn't work and he turned, Gajeel would surly try and attack everyone in the room.

"...Do it..." a raspy voice said as everyone looked down to see Gajeel agreeing with the guild master. "...Do it now..."

Master Makarov looked back to Natsu and Gray, nodding at them. The two mages heavy heartedly walked over, restraints in their hands as they strapped their comrade down to the table. "Sorry to have to do this to you, pal." Natsu miserably to his fellow dragon slayer.

Gajeel smirked through his pain and even laughed, "...I'm sure...you're getting a kick out of seeing me like this, gi hee" the iron dragon said jokingly.

With the dragon slayer safely strapped down and secure, everyone turned their attention back to the clock. "It won't be long now..." Porlyusica said.

_It came down to the final hour. Everyone was sitting on pins and needles as they waited to see if the cure worked on Gajeel or not. Natsu paced about the room as Levy continued to sit next to him, her hand gripping his as he held tightly onto hers. The tension in the air was so thick that you could slice it. No one was sure of the outcome...several had their doubts, but I refused to give up hope that Gajeel would be able to survive this._

"...Gajeel?" Levy whispered. Her bottom lip quivered as she felt his grip on her hand loosen up. Gajeel's breathing was slowing down drastically from how it was only moments ago. This began to make the bluenette worry; was he slipping away from her?

"Gajeel! Gajeel!" she said louder, catching the attention of everyone in the small room. They two noticed the drastic change in the iron dragon as they rushed over to him. "Gajeel! Don't you dare leave me!" Levy shouted as tears streamed down her face.

By now everyone was holding their breath in anticipation that the cure worked. Gajeel was not moving on the examination table, in fact he barely looked alive. "Did it...did it not work?" Natsu finally asked since it seemed no one else would ask that dreaded question.

No one said anything as silence filled the room. The only sound that was soon heard was the sobbing that was coming from Levy. "...Gajeel" she said again in a much lower, barely audible voice. She let go of the dragon's hand and placed it on her face as she tried to wipe the tears away with her other hand. Panther Lily placed his paw on the dragon's arm as he lowered his head, but he raised it back up when he felt movement coming from his partner.

Levy opened her eyes when she felt a hand being placed on top of hers. "...I told you...you can't get rid of me that easily, Levy" Gajeel said as he looked up at her.

The script mage's eye flew open at the sound of Gajeel's voice. "Gajeel!" she cried out as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't care if anyone else saw her affections for the dragon slayer, in fact she welcomed their stares. "Does this mean the cure worked?" she asked, noticing that his skin was no longer cold and that the fever seemed to be leaving him.

"Well, it seems that we have found a cure that works." Porlyusica said as she walked over to Gajeel land began to check his vital signs. "Your pulse has gone back up, your fever has broken, and your heart sounds strong I'd say that you are in the clear. The only thing you'll be left with is that nasty scar" the old healer said as she pointed to the bite mark on his forearm.

Gajeel sat up and looked at the mark, "Tch, just another battle scar" he smirked at Porlyusica.

Everyone in the room rejoiced as some cried, happy that they're friend was alive and that he was completely cured. Master Makarov sighed with relief and smiled. "Spread the word to the other active guilds and surviving cities. We now have a cure!" the guild master said as he too began to feel tears of joy starting to form in his own eyes.

Natsu and the others nodded and walked over to Gajeel, patting him on the back before leaving to spread the word to those who could hear them.

"I'm glad I didn't have to use my sword on you" Erza said, smiling at her comrade before leaving out with the others.

Makarov and Porlyusica were the only ones left in the room. Both exchanged glances at the sight of Levy embracing Gajeel tightly. "We have work that must be done. Porlyusica will start recreating the cure so we can disperse it to the other guilds, things are going to get quite hectic around here." Makarov said as he and Porlyusica left the room, giving the two sometime alone.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again you could have given me a heart attack." PantherLily said, giving his partner a friendly smack upside his head. Gajeel grinned at the Exceed and saw how overjoyed the black cat was to see him alive. "Sorry Lily next time I-" the dragon said but was cut off as the Exceed shifted into his battleform and hugged the dragon slayer.

"Oi...I may be alive but I still don't have all my strength back yet!" Gajeel exclaimed jokingly as the Exceed squeezed him tightly before shifting back to his normal size. The dragon slayer reached his hand out and scratched his partners head, his way of showing affection towards his friend and partner.

Gajeel quickly turned his attention back to Levy whose arms were still wrapped around his neck. Her face was buried in his shirt as she wept. "Levy..." the dragon said as he placed his hand on her head. "You never once gave up on me...thank you" he said.

Levy pulled herself away from Gajeel, but she quickly moved back closer to him as she placed her lips on his which caught the dragon slayer off guard. His eyes narrowed and eventually closed as he kissed the bluenette back, wrapping his arm around her petite frame. Right now in this moment, it felt as if everything was right with the world. Nothing mattered except for the bluenette at his side.

"Gajeel...I was so afraid of losing you!" she spoke as they broke from their kiss. "I couldn't imagine living without you...Gajeel...I-" Levy said as she soon felt Gajeel's lips on hers this time.

"I love you too, shrimp" the dragon said as he smiled down at her, placing his forehead against hers.

PantherLily grinned up at the two and shook his head. "It's about time the two of you finally said something. I was afraid I was going to have to take matters into my own hands, gi hee."

The two mages looked down at the Exceed and sighed. Levy reached out and grabbed Panther Lily, lifting him up to involve him in the hugging. The black cat felt a bit awkward at first to be included in something as emotional as what was going on between the two mages, but he soon relaxed and actually began to purr in the bluenette's arms.

"We've got no time to waste" Gajeel said in determination as Levy looked up at him curiously. "We need to help Master and the others. They're going to need everyone's help."

"You need to take it easy, Gajeel. You nearly died from this disease..." Levy warned.

Gajeel smiled and gave Levy a gentle kiss on her forehead, "As long as I have you by my side, I'll be just fine. We'll be just fine."


End file.
